What if it All Made Sense?
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Jamie never lost her mom, if she wasn't taunted and teased through school, or if she never got sick? Well here is what happens
1. Default Chapter

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Jamie~* "Jamie sweetheart you need to get up," I heard a soothing voice say. I fluttered my eyes open to see my mother's beautiful face. "Okay mom," I said sitting up. I got a pair of jeans on and threw on a new shirt. I went over to my dresser and brushed my hair. I was ready for my first day as a junior.  
  
I went downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast, and my dad reading the paper. "Good morning Jamie," he said looking up from his paper. "Morning' daddy," I said kissing him on his cheek. I sat down and my mom set a plate of eggs in front of me. "Your first day as a junior!" she exclaimed beaming at me. "Yeah I know I'm nervous too," I said smiling. I looked down at my watch. "Stacy is going to be here in a couple of minutes I have to go," I said rushing out the door.  
  
Landon~* "Hey Landon!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw my best friend Eric running over to me. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing man," I said as we did our little handshake. I then saw the gang coming over to me. There was Stephanie, Shelby, Billy, and T.J. "Hey Landon," Stephanie said smiling at me. "Hi," I said not paying attention to her. "I've missed you," she said in a flirting matter. "Yeah uh-huh," I said turning back to Eric and Billy. She got impatient and left. "Dude Landon, aren't you going to ask Stephanie out? She's like one of the hottest girls in school," he said making sure his girlfriend (Shelby) wasn't listening. I had never really thought of Stephanie as my girlfriend just a friend you know. "Nah she's not really my type," I said shrugging the idea off. Just then the first bell rang. I left the gang to get to my first class.  
  
I got to science my first class. I sat down in the back and looked around. The bell to start class rang. "Now class don't get used to this seating arrangement because I am giving you assigned seats. There were grunts and groans from the whole class. "Anyway," he said continuing. "Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter, you will sit here," he said pointing to a table in the middle of the room. I rolled my eyes and picked up my stuff and moved over to the table with no complaint.  
  
Jamie~* 'This is just great!' I thought to myself. 'I have to sit by a stuck up popular rich boy!' I picked up my stuff and moved over to the table. 'Why do teachers always sit me next to the rich kids I thought to myself' "Hey," Landon said as I sat down. I looked over at him and noticed he was really cute. "Uh, hey," I said actually looking at him. 'Man this isn't so bad he's cute and he said something to me' I thought to myself. He looked so familiar. Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. I used to live here way back when I was in like 5th grade, but my Dad thought we needed a change so we moved clear across the country to California. After a while there my parents became really home sick so we moved back over the summer and I met a few people who were just my kind of people. My 'group' had about eight kids in it: Stacy, William, Emily, Jonathan, Nancy, Ricardo, Nathan, and myself. Little did I know I was going to fit in really well.  
  
A/N~ Hey guys do you like it if not give me another chance I'm not great at first chapters. I hope you all check out my other fan fiction: "My Best Friend My Worst Enemy" I got great reviews on that well bye for now~~~ Jamie's Angel =) 


	2. ChApTeR 2

What if it All Made Sense  
  
~*Landon "I'm Landon Carter," I said reaching out my hand. She smirked and took my hand and said "I know that's what Professor Jenkins said" 'Damn Landon she got you' I said to myself. I watched her organize her stuff and as I did I thought to myself 'She is actually kind of pretty.' Just then I heard her say "Hello Landon, what are you staring at?" I kind of blushed and then cleared my throat. "Sorry about that," I said turning to the front of the room.  
  
Finally, lunch time! I wanted to find Jamie and sit with her but she was already sitting with Stacy Wilson, William Richards, and Nancy Correa. "Damnit!" I mumbled under my breath. I then went to sit with Eric and Stephanie.  
  
~*Jamie I was sitting with my friends when I noticed Landon looking at me. 'What's wrong is there something on my face?' I thought to myself. Just then I heard a roar of laughter. I looked up and saw my sister covered in slime. 'Oh, no they didn't!!' I said to myself. My sister Taylor Sullivan was kind of a nerd, but I was the one who got to make fun of her! It wasn't that stupid rich boy and his friend's job it was mine!! I walked over there all calm and everything. "Okay who did it?!" I said pissed off. I looked over at Taylor and she was crying. She was only a sophomore, poor kid. I walked over to her and put my arm around her and whispered to her that I would get her some new clothes. I then saw Stephanie Black and that Landon Carter burst out in laughter. I was furious! I don't really know how it happened but I reared back and gave him a good punch in the face and then took Taylor home to get some new clothes.  
  
~*Landon "Holy shit!" I screamed as I doubled over in pain. She could pack a punch!! "Omigosh Landon are you okay honey?" Stephanie said trying to move my hands away from my nose. "Back the fuck off!" I screamed. She looked startled and then took her hands down. "Oh, Landon she got you!" Eric said laughing. "Shut up!!" I shouted. "I didn't do anything!" Eric stopped laughing and looked at me like I was stupid. "Umm you like totally made a fool out of her sister!" he said looking at me with that 'You're a jackass' look. "That was her sister?!" I said truly shocked.  
  
I couldn't believe it. 'Nice move Landon now she thinks you're a creep' I thought to myself. I thought about going over to her house to apologize, but I didn't know where she lived so that was out of the question. Just them Eric came over to me. "Hey dude you going' to my house after school?" he asked. "Yeah man," I said as we did our handshake.  
  
~*Jamie I brought Taylor home in Stacy's car. I waved to Stacy as I unlocked the door to tell her she could drive off we were fine. "Hey Taylor, I'm sorry they were such jerks," I said looking over at her as we entered the house. "It's not your fault Jamie," she said taking off her sweater. "But you know that was a nice punch I thought he was going to cry," she finished. We both giggled. I went up to my room to find something for Taylor to wear. I got something and ran downstairs. "Here kid," I said throwing clothes to her. I then went to the front room to read. I was reading my book called "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks, when the doorbell rang. I sat there for a minute and nobody went to get it. "I'll get it I called," I opened the door and what I saw brought a smile to my face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N~ I know this is something Jamie would NEVER do but hey it's a whole different story. Oh yeah and did I mention she has a sister named Taylor *laughs nervously* hope you guys liked the chapter.  
Jamie's Angel 


	3. ChApTeR 3

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Jamie*~ I saw Landon standing there with about a dozen roses. "What do you want?" I asked trying to hide my surprise. "I just wanted to say I was sorry I didn't know she was your sister," He said looking at his feet. "Yeah but if it wasn't my sister would you still have done it?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. He looked at me for a minute not knowing what to say. "Well. probably," he said truthfully. I let out a little laugh. "So just because she's my sister you're sorry?" I asked getting mad. "Well I'm here aren't I?" he said looking at me stupidly. "Well you shouldn't be!" I shouted as I slammed the door in his face.  
  
Landon*~ I couldn't believe her. I went out of my way to apologize to her and I get the door slammed in my face! I looked at the flowers and knocked on the door again. "What?" she asked as she opened it. "Let me at least apologize to your sister," I said with begging eyes. "Fine," she sighed. About a minute later Taylor came to the door and Jamie left. Taylor saw it was me and glared. "What do you want," she said still glaring at me. "Well I just wanted to apologize I guess I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I said looking at the ground. "Here," I added handing her the flowers. She looked at me suspiciously and checked all the leaves on the roses. "Truce?" she asked putting out her hand out for me. I stood there for a minute thinking. "Truce." I said taking her hand in mine. She smiled and went into the house closing the door. I turned around and started walking down the steps. "Carter," I turned around and saw Jamie walking down to me. "What?" I asked looking at my watch. "I um, just wanted to say thanks for apologizing and um.I wanted to know uh did I break your nose?" she asked looking embarrassed. "Nah it's fine," I said reassuring her. "Oh, good hey I'm sorry I did it I just you know felt she was being threatened and I thought I would protect her, you know?" I didn't know but I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said turning around. "Wait!" she said grabbing my arm. "What?" I asked puzzled. She turned around for a minute and turned back to me. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah fine," she said smiling. Suddenly she kissed me quick on the lips, and then ran in the house.  
  
A/N~ Hey guys! I won't be here for a few days so I wont be able to update I'm so sorry but I gotta go to my aunts wedding and all that but I hope you liked it!!  
Jamie's Angel 


	4. ChApTeR 4

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Jamie*~ I couldn't believe what I just did. 'I kissed Landon Carter!!' my head screamed. Taylor came down the stairs with a smile, an evil one might I add. "What's with the stupid grin?" I asked picking up some things in the front room. "Nothing I just saw you kiss that Landon guy but that's all." I dropped the things I picked up on the floor and turned to her. "If you tell mom and dad I'll punch you just like I punched Landon!" I said through clenched teeth. "T-Tell them what?" she asked smiling nervously.  
  
The next day I was at lunch sitting with a couple of my friends (Nancy and Nathan.) I looked up and saw Landon walking over to me. "Hey Landon," I said casually. "Mind if I sit with you today?" he asked. I looked over at Nancy who looked unsure. "I don't know if you should let him remember what happened yesterday?" she whispered.  
  
I thought about what happened yesterday. I remembered the flowers he gave Taylor and the way he decided to call it a truce. "Yeah I remember," I said smiling. I then let Landon sit. I looked over at Nancy and saw her puzzled look. "I'll tell you later," I whispered.  
  
About ten maybe twenty minutes later I saw Taylor walking in. I looked over to her and motioned for her to sit with me. Suddenly I saw Dean grab her by the shoulder. Right then I could tell he came to school drunk.  
  
Taylor*~ Dean grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against the brick wall. "Hey sweet thing," he said stroking my hair. "Let go of me you sick pig!!" I screamed. He looked at me with an evil grin on his face, and slapped me across the face and gave me a hard kiss on the lips.  
  
Jamie*~ I heard the echo of the slap run through my head. 'That sick freak isn't going to get away with this' I thought throwing down my fork. "Let me go!" I heard her scream. "That's it!" I said aloud. I stood up and saw Landon walk over to Dean. "Leave her alone Dean!" he shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked in their direction. "Whatcha gonna' do if I don't?" he asked turning away from Taylor. I then ran over to Taylor. "Are you okay?" I asked putting my arm around her. "Yeah," she said wiping a tear away from her face. "You're boyfriend really came in handy," she said managing a grin. "Yeah you're fine," I sighed. I then heard a scream and I turned to the 'fight scean.' I saw Stephanie jump up from her chair. Dean had Landon pined down and was punching him in the face. I glanced around the room really quick and grabbed a plastic lunch tray and ran over to Landon's aide. I hit Dean in the head so hard he passed out and the tray broke. I then saw Principal Threwman running down the hall. "What the hell is going on here!?" he exclaimed. "Umm we uh Dean came to school drunk," I said dropping the part of the tray I still held. I then ignored what the principal said and ran over to Landon. "Landon are you okay?" I asked. "Just peachy," he said sitting up. Before I could say anything Principal Threwman cut in "We'll talk about it in my office,"  
  
A/N~* Hey guys like the reviews so far and I just have to add something Taylor is a freshman not I repeat NOT a sophomore! I forgot freshman comes before sophomore. So she and Jamie are 2yrs apart. Anyway hope you like it! 


	5. ChApTeR 5

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Landon*~I was so embarrassed I got Jamie in so, so much trouble! Jamie and I both got suspended for a whole month. "Hey Jamie sorry about getting you suspended," I said as we walked down the hall to get our stuff to go home. "You don't have to apologize Carter we both know I would have gone in there and you would have had to save me and we would be where we are now," she said smiling up at me. What was the deal with Carter? I thought to myself.  
  
About three hours later I was at home getting yelled at for starting a fight. I told my mom why I did it and still got in trouble!  
  
Jamie*~ "Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan how could you do something like this?!" my mother shouted. "But mom Dean was all over Taylor!" I shouted back, "We had to do something or he would have done her in front of everyone!!" I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. "We only stood up for Taylor!" I said stomping my foot. I know I was acting like a 3yr old but my mom and dad did not understand we saved Taylor from Dean.  
  
About an hour later I was up in my room reading the rest of my book ("The Notebook.") I was grounded for two weeks. To my mom this was considered an easy punishment because I stood up for Taylor. 'Why do I always get in trouble for something good?' I asked my self. Just then my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked  
  
"Is this Jamie?" a voice asked  
  
"Hey Jamie this is Landon."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"I'm grounded for about two weeks, but other than that I'm just peachy."  
  
"That's about the same with me, oh except the peachy thing; I was grounded off everything in the house except the phone and my books!"  
  
"Um Jamie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me when our punishment is lifted."  
  
I sat there not able to speak. I wanted to go out with him but yet, I didn't. This was so hard for me. I really liked Landon but I knew nothing about him.  
  
"Jamie are you there?" I heard him say.  
  
"Yeah!" I said snapping out of my daze.  
  
"So, what do you say?"  
  
"Landon, I just want to be friends right now, I'm sorry about that kiss the other day but I just want to be your friend, please, please don't hate me."  
  
Landon*~ Just friends!!! I couldn't believe it.  
  
"No I understand," I said shaking my head.  
  
"Landon please don't hate me, I really do like you but I just think we should be friends." She said begging for me not to hate her.  
  
"Jamie I'll never hate you, but I got to go I was grounded off the phone and I hear my mom coming," I said looking out the hall seeing my mom come up the stairs.  
  
"Okay bye Landon," she said sweetly  
  
"Bye Jamie,"  
  
I put the phone down and went to my 'bored stance'. "Who are you talking to?" she asked glancing around the room. "Myself," I said angrily. "Fine," my mom said leaving.  
  
Jamie*~ I looked up and saw Taylor walk in. "Hey Jam, you know what?" she asked. "What?" I said turning back to my book. "You just totally screwed up your social calendar," she said with a total straight face. "You were listening?!" I shouted. I jumped up from my bed and ran over to her. She then jumped up and ran down the hall. "Mom, she's trying to kill me!!" she screamed running down the stairs. "Jamie Elizabeth!!" my dad screamed. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yes?" I asked in a tiny voice. "Leave your sister alone and go back to your room!" he boomed. "Yes sir," I grumbled. I went back to doing nothing and thought really hard about what Taylor said 'You totally screwed up your social calendar' "Maybe I did," I said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
A/N~ I hope you like it! And I had a fabulous time at the wedding (I forgot to add that, I think.) Please review! 


	6. cHaPtEr 6

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Taylor*~ I didn't mean to make Jamie mad by listening to her phone conversation, I just wanted to point out that she messed up everything between her and Landon. I mean I love Jamie just like a sister should and I know for an honest face that she just closed the door on her love-her true love. I just hope Landon won't give up as easy as she did.  
  
Jamie*~ I can't believe Taylor would stoop so low! I don't listen in on her conversations! Well maybe once or twice but their not that important.  
  
About an hour after almost killing Taylor my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked putting my book on the shelf.  
  
"Jamie?" I heard a voice say.  
  
"Yeah?" I said still not knowing who it was.  
  
"It's Nancy."  
  
"Oh hey Nanc, I didn't recognize your voice!"  
  
"I didn't think so, anyway why did you let Landon sit with us at lunch today?"  
  
I told her the whole story. I even told her how I refused to go out with him that I just wanted to be friends. "Um, if you don't mind me saying I think that was kinda stupid, Landon Carter is really cute and from what I heard he can be a sweetheart,"  
  
"You really think I made the wrong decision?" I asked  
  
"Well it's not my place to judge, I gotta go mom needs me to do the dishes."  
  
"Later Nanc,"  
  
"See ya Jam,"  
  
I hung up the phone and reached for my book just then the phone rang again. I let out a sigh and turned over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Jamie? It's Stacy,"  
  
"Oh, hey what's up,"  
  
"I should be asking you, I called like an hour ago and the line was-was, BUSY" she shouted.  
  
"Oh I was talking to Landon." I said grinning.  
  
"Landon Carter, the Landon Carter who saved your sisters ass?" she asked eagerly.  
  
I then told her the whole story about the phone call from him then the one from Nancy. "I think she was right hun,"  
  
"You can't be serious,"  
  
"I am but listen I gotta go mom needs me to do my chores,"  
  
"Bye Stace,"  
  
"See ya Jam,"  
  
I hung up the phone and just lied there. "I think I made a big mistake," I said to myself.  
  
~~*Two Weeks Later*~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

What if it All Made Sense A/N~ sorry about the 'Two Weeks Later' I forgot to delete it. That is going to appear on this Chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews.  
  
*~~Two Weeks Later~~*  
  
Jamie~* I was finally ungrounded! I was so happy I was actually nice to Taylor, but for only three hours. I went downstairs after finally finishing my book (The Notebook.) "Oh, Jamie Landon came by asking for you," Taylor said while she was watching SpongeBob SquarePants. "Really?" I asked. She didn't answer, she was glued to the T.V. I went upstairs and dialed Stacy's number.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Stac, it's Jamie," I said.  
  
"Oh, hey what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where Landon lives?"  
  
"Why do you need to know?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm still on suspention, and so is he and we could hang out you know."  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and then told me.  
  
"Thanks girl,"  
  
"No problem, well I got to go have fun." She said hanging up.  
  
I hung up the phone with a puzzled expression. Stacy never hangs up on me. I shook off the uneasy feeling and started out the door.  
  
Landon*~ Free at last!! I ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. "Why are you so happy?" my mom asked suspiciously. "I am so free," I said grinning at her. "Oh that's right." She said taking the dishes to the sink. Just then the doorbell rang. "I got it," I said walking over to the door. I then saw Jamie standing there.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling that beautiful smile. "Uh.hey." I said shocked to see her standing there. She was as beautiful as ever, she wasn't dressed up or anything but she didn't need to be. "Um.I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," she said interupting my thoughts. "Sure can you wait here for just one second?" I asked. "Sure thing," she replied smiling.  
  
Jamie*~ Landon came back out two minutes later. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. "How 'bout the pier?" he said looking down at me. "Sure, but I don't exactly know where it is remember, I'm new here," I said grinning at him. "Well then I guess I'll have to show you," he said leading the way. We were both silent for a couple of minutes. "What do you and your friends do for fun?" I asked suddenly. "We just hang out, go to the movies, goof off, you know just stuff," he answered calmly. "Hey Landon!" I heard a voice shout. Landon and I both turned at the same time. Dean and Stephanie came running over to us. "What are you guys doing, there is school today," Landon said rolling his eyes. I shot a look to Dean, Dean then started to fidget around in his seat. "We skipped out on school," Stephanie said batting her eyes at Landon. "Uh.Jamie look I'm sorry I messed with your sister, I was drunk," he said looking at the floor. "You're forgiven," I said looking at him. Stephanie was off to the side flirting with Landon. I suddenly felt.jealous.  
  
Landon*~ "Landon, I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd take me out do dinner tonight at six or so," she said moving closer to me. I was freaking out now, I didn't want to go out with her! "Stephanie I." "He's going out with me tonight," Jamie cut in. I sighed a sigh of relief. "Sorry Steph," I said walking away from her. "Thanks Jamie," I said grinning at her. "No problem, I'll be expecting you around six-thirty," she said smirking at me. "Wait you mean we're going out tonight?" I asked. "Well that's what I told Stephanie unless you really want to go out with her.I'll tell her the great news!" she said walking in her direction. "No Jamie!" I said grabing her arm and pulling her back. "Then you'll be by at six-thirty right?" she asked trying not to laugh. "Yes six-thirty," I said chuckling.  
  
A/N~ Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry about being so slow on updating, I got to take over the other fic 'Coming Back and I've been kinda busy with it.  
  
Disclaimer~ (I keep forgetting this is so I'm only gonna do it once) I don't own Landon Jamie Hegbert or Dean but everyone else I pretty much made up.except Eric I think that does it.anything else I forgot to mention.I don't own :*) 


	8. ChApTeR 8

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Jamie*~ When I walked in the house my smile was clear up to my ears. "What are you smiling about?" my mother said as I walked in the kitchen. "I have a date tonight!" I said happily.  
  
Taylor*~ "Oh no!" I thought to myself, "Jamie let Landon go just like that!" I went into the kitchen to tell her what a mistake she made when I heard the rest of the conversation. "Well Stephanie was pestering Landon about taking her out tonight so.I said he was taking me out," she said to my mother. "So you didn't screw up your social life!" I exclaimed. "Ha, ha very funny Taylor," she said patting me on the head.  
  
Landon*~ I can't believe it, I'm taking Jamie Sullivan out on a date!! I thought to myself. "What are you smiling about?" my mom asked as I walked into the room. "I have a date tonight with the girl of my dreams!" I exclaimed giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well who is 'the girl of your dreams' Landon dear?" my mother asked as she was cutting up some vegetables for dinner. "Jamie Sullivan," I said grinning at her. "Oh, she's the new girl, Landon that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I know," I said still grinning. I walked up to my room wondering why Jamie changed her mind about us, or if she did.  
  
Jamie*~ I looked up at the clock, it read 5:30. I didn't even know where we were going yet. I didn't know what to wear either. I walked over to the phone and was about to pick it up when it rang. "Hello?" I said. "Um, Jamie this is Landon," he said.  
  
"Oh, hey what's up?" I asked  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to dress up really fancy or anything,"  
  
"Okay cool well I have to go I'll see you in about an hour," I said smiling.  
  
"Okay see ya," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
I grabbed a skirt (not a fancy one) and a button down blouse. I then went to the bathroom. I washed my hair and blew it dry. I didn't know whether to leave it down or up. "Taylor!" I called. She came into the bathroom about ten seconds later. "What do you need?" she asked. "Help me I don't know if I should leave my hair up or down," I said starting to panic. "Calm down," she said grabbing my shoulders. "Put it half way up," she said smiling. "Thank you so, so, so much," I said hugging her (something I rarely do.) I then finished getting ready.  
  
Landon * ~ after I was finished getting ready I looked at my watch, it read 6:15. "I better head over there," I said to my self. I got in the car and headed to Jamie's. About ten minutes later I was at her front door. I knocked and waited. Suddenly Taylor opened the door. "Hey, is your sister ready?" I asked smiling at her. "She's not yet come in and wait for her," she said letting me in the house. "Go ahead and have a seat I'll go get her." She said disappearing. Suddenly Mr. Sullivan came into the room. 'Uh-oh' I thought to myself, the talk. I stood up. "Hello sir," said extending my hand. "Mr. Carter I understand you're talking Jamie out tonight," he said eyeing me. "Yes sir," I said. "Well I'd like to go over some things with you," he said.  
  
Jamie*~ "Jamie, Landon is here," Taylor said as I was applying my lip gloss. "Okay just one second," I said staring to get butterflies. "Umm, I think dad is giving him 'the talk'" she said trying not to laugh. As I heard that I went down the stars to the front room. "Okay I'm ready let's go," I said grabbing Landon arm. "Jamie wait I have to get your picture with Landon," my mother exclaimed. I stopped and rolled my eyes. "Smile!" she exclaimed. We both smiled for her. After she was done I rushed Landon out the door.  
  
"I'm really sorry about my dad," I said as we drove off. "It's no problem he was better than most dad's I've met," he said with a chuckle. "So where are we going?" I asked smiling at him. "Well we're going to the movies and then I thought I'd take you to the pier since we didn't get to earlier," he said looking at me with a lopsided grin, I melted over that grin. "Sounds good," I said looking out the window. We arrived at the theater about a half hour later. We went to see 'How to Deal' starring Mandy Moore. I begged Landon to let me see it. After the movie I took Landon's hand, he looked kind of surprised that I did, but he didn't pull away.  
  
Landon~* we got in the car and I took her to the pier. When we got there the sun was just setting. "Wow, Landon it's beautiful!" she exclaimed letting go of my hand. I was disappointed that she did so. She went to the end of the pier and looked out towards the sun and let the wind blow across her face. She looked so beautiful like that. "Come stand next to me Landon," she said turning to me. I stood next to her and watched her let the wind caress her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I then moved closer to her. I was like three inches from her face and she said "I need to be getting home now Landon," she then turned around and walked to the car.  
  
Jamie*~ I couldn't believe I did that! I pushed Landon away! He probably hates me now. The ride home was silent. I felt so, so bad. We got to my house and he walked me to the door. "Well I had a nice time," I said to him. "Me too, good-night Jamie," he said kissing me on the cheek. I don't know what the hell came over me but I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. The kiss got deeper and deeper. I finally broke it off. "Good-night Landon," I whispered.  
  
A/N~ how's that for a chapter r/r! Oh yeah and I don't own How to Deal. 


	9. Chapter 9

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Landon*~ wow! I thought as I walked to the car. That was all I could really think, I thought Jamie didn't want to kiss me because she felt uncomfortable but woah was I wrong! That kiss was magical; I wish I could go back in time just to relive it again. I had a smile on my face the whole way home.  
  
Jamie*~ Oh my gosh!! I can't believe I just did that! I was shocked, but not as shocked as Landon, I saw the look on his face when I whispered good night to him. I was leaning on the door when Taylor came into the room. "What are you so happy about?" she asked turning on the T.V. "Come to my room and I'll tell you," I said slyly.  
  
Taylor*~ I couldn't believe what I heard. I didn't know my sister had it in her. I sat there on her bed giggling with her. It was something we hardly did, we used to when we were younger. I missed doing that with her I was happy that we could still laugh at each other, together.  
  
Jamie~* "Well Jamie, I think Landon is the one for you," Taylor said smiling. Taylor got up and walked over to the door. "I had fun Jamie I mean we don't spend a lot of time together anymore, and I wish we did this more often," she said smiling at me. "We will Taylor I promise just because we're three years apart means nothing," I said beaming at her. Just then Taylor winced. "What's wrong?" I asked getting off my bed. "Nothing I just- " she stopped and passed out on the floor. "Taylor!!!" I screamed. "Mom, Dad Taylor fainted!!" I screamed jumping down the stairs.  
  
Landon*~ It was about 10:35 when I went to bed. When I was almost asleep my phone rang. "Yeah," I said groggily.  
  
"Landon, it's Jamie, Taylor's in the hospital," she said fighting tears.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I threw on some jeans and a new shirt. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I started the car and raced to the hospital.  
  
It was about 11:00 when I got there. I ran to the information desk. "Taylor Sullivan," I said breathlessly. The nurse looked up. "Room 403," she said looking back down. I ran down the hall and found the room. I walked in to see Jamie. "Oh, Landon," she said running into my arms. "Shh, shh, I'm here everything is going to be okay," I said stroking her hair. I looked over to see Taylor in the bed asleep. "What happened?" I asked looking in Jamie's eyes. "I don't know we were talking and she was about to leave and she winced and the collapsed," she sobbed into my shoulder. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan ran in. "We're back," they said breathlessly. "Landon, thank you for coming over on such short notice," Mrs. Sullivan said clinging to Hegbert (Mr. Sullivan.) I looked down at Jamie to see she was crying again. I held her close to me and whispered in her ear. Suddenly the doctor came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan can I see you in the hall," she said solemnly. I saw Jamie's face turn pale. "Oh, no Landon something is wrong, very wrong!" she exclaimed as the doctor took them into the hall. "We'll just have to hope for the best," I said kissing her forehead. About ten minutes later they came back into the room bowing their heads. "Taylor has Leukemia," Mrs. Sullivan said breaking down on Mr. Sullivan's shoulder. Jamie's face fell and she cried like she hadn't cried in years.  
  
A/N~ read and review PLEASE!! 


	10. Chapter 10

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Jamie*~ I shot up in my bed with a gasp. I looked around the room and then at the clock, it was about five in the morning. "What a horrible dream," I said wiping off sweat from my brow. I looked down at my legs and saw that I was still dressed from the date. 'I guess I fell asleep,' I thought to myself. I thought really hard and wondered when, the dream felt so real, then I came to the conclusion I fell asleep while talking to Taylor.  
  
Landon~* I opened my eyes and gasped. I sat up and looked around and noticed I was in my room not the hospital. "That was such a weird dream," I said to my self wiping off the sweat that trickled down my face. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that it was about five thirty. "I'll call Jamie," I said to myself picking up the phone.  
  
Jamie~* I was thinking wether or not to call Landon when the phone rang. "Who the heck……" I said picking up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Um, Jamie did I wake you," Landon asked nervously.  
  
"No," I said releaved it was Landon.  
  
"I had a strange dream and I wanted to talk to you about it," he said.  
  
"How weird me too, you go first," I said getting comfortable.  
  
"Okay, I dreamt that when I got home I went upstairs and started drifting to sleep when you called and told me Taylor was in the hospital, then when I got there your parents went into the hall with the doctor and told them she had Leukemia," he said letting out a nervous laugh.  
  
"No way, I had the exact dream with a few differences," I said shocked.  
  
"Wow that is weird," Landon said shocked that we both had the same dream.  
  
After we talked about the dream for awhile we started talking about other stuff like, music, school, hobbies and other stuff. I then looked at the clock and it read 8:30am. "Omigosh, Landon we have been talking for three and a half hours!" I exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Wow we have," he said laughing. "So I guess we should try to get a little more sleep,"  
  
"Um, how about later today we do something," I said messing with my hair.  
  
"That sounds great," he replied.  
  
I let out a sigh as we said our good-byes. I hung up the phone and thought to myself, 'I think I love him'  
  
~~*Two Hours Later*~~  
  
Jamie~* I woke up and looked up at my clock it read about 10:30. "I guess I'll see if Landon is up," I said picking up the phone and dialing his number. "Hello?" I heard him say.  
  
"Hey Landon wanna come by and hang out for a bit?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a half hour," he said hanging up.  
  
I hung up and got out of bed. I went over to my closet and picked out a shirt and a pair of new jeans my mother bought for me.  
  
Landon*~ I jumped in the shower and got ready to go to Jamie's house. I walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. Jamie answered about three seconds later. "Hi!" she said giving me a hug. "Hey," I replied kissing her cheek. We both walked into the front room. "My mom and dad are at work, and Taylor is upstairs with the flu." Jamie said running everything by me. "Okay then what shall we do?" I asked looking up at her. "We can watch a movie slash DVD," she said showing me where the DVDs and movies were. She then picked up a DVD. "How about this one," I walked over to her and saw she was holding up 'The Ring' "Isn't that one supposed to be creepy?" I asked. She looked at the cover. "Yeah, do you wanna watch it?" she asked. "Sure," I finally said. "Hey Landon will you be such a sweetie and go check on Taylor for me while I make some popcorn?" she asked batting her eyes at me. I sat there for a minute thinking. "Sure, but where is her room?" I asked. "Third one on the right," she said walking into the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jamie called out.  
  
Jamie*~ I opened the door to see a tall blond with green eyes. "May I help you?" I asked. "Um yes I'm looking for Landon Carter," she said tucking some hair behind her ear. "Not to be rude but, who the heck are you?" I asked shifting my weight. "Oh, me I'm his girlfriend Connie," she said smiling sweetly. "Oh right, let me get him for you," I said pasting a fake smile on my face. I made sure I slammed the door in her face. "Oh, Landon sweetie come here," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Yeah what's up?" he asked smiling at me. He came down the stairs and tried to kiss me. I pulled away. "I don't think that would be right, you have a girlfriend," I said opening the door. "Please leave!" I shouted whipping a tear from my eye. He was about to object when I stomped my foot. "Now!" I screamed. He then left and I slammed the door behind him.  
  
I ran up to my room and cried, I cried until I could cry no longer and then I drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all of u who have been reading this fic. And I also wanted to say something to Angel, im sorry I haven't reviewed, it's cause I cant there is something messed up with my computer so I cant I have been emailing them to everyone I can get Email addys from. I couldn't get yours so I'll post it here: Different from the Crowd: I think chapter 23 will be my favorite chapter for like ever I thought I was SOOOOOOOOO funny I hope u update soon! 


	11. Chapter 11

What if it All Made Sense A/N~ hey guys I'm sorry about making that whole Leukemia thing a dream but I got writers block really bad so I decided to make it a dream. Sorry for the confusion. J~A  
  
Landon*~ I stepped out onto the porch and looked at the tall blond standing in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily. "Landon babe, it's me Connie, remember I moved to Texas like ages ago," she said smiling sweetly. "Oh, Connie I wrote you a million letters but I never got a reply and in the last one I said this long distance thing won't work out and, I met someone else as you can see," I said pointing behind me. "Oh, I see," she said sadly. "Look Connie you hurt me when you didn't answer my letters, so I broke it off and I've moved on." I said with a heavy sigh. I turned around and started towards Jamie's door. Suddenly I was turned around and I met up with Connie's lips. I push her back. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked shocked. "Well Landon that's what a guy and girl do when they like each other, don't you know anything silly," she said pulling me back in. "Yes I do know something I know that I love Jamie," I said shoving her off me again. "You'll be sorry Landon Carter!" she screamed at me. "Yeah maybe in another life," I said with a laugh. She gave me one last evil stare and then ran off. I ran back up to the door and knocked. I waited there for awhile and the Taylor came to the door. "I really need to talk to your sister," I said. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now she said call her later and you'll both talk," she said looking about ready to hurl. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked. She put her hand over her mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick," she said running back into the house. I then closed the door and left saying nothing more.  
  
Jamie~* I woke up about an hour and a half later. I sat up and saw my reflection, I looked horrible. I got up and started brushing my hair then the phone rang. I sat there for a minute thinking of weather to answer it or not and decided I should so I did. "Hello?" I asked  
  
"Hey Jamie, its Landon,"  
  
I hung up the phone right after he said his name. I didn't want to talk to him, not yet. He made me so mad and to think I thought I loved him! My phone brought me out of my thoughts again. I picked it up and said "Landon I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Jamie, it's Stacy," she said confused.  
  
"Oh sorry Stac I thought you were Landon."  
  
"What's wrong Jam, you sound sad."  
  
"Landon has a girlfriend," I said starting to cry. "She came to the house when he was here checking on Taylor." I finished now sobbing.  
  
"That stupid jerk," she shouted.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry but I gotta go I really want to be alone right now."  
  
"I understand see ya Jam,"  
  
"Bye Stac," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
As I hung up the phone the doorbell rang I ran downstairs to answer it. I opened the door and saw Landon. I was about to slam the door when he grabbed me. "Get you hands off of me," I said through clenched teeth. "Jamie you and I need to talk," he said pulling me outside. "Won't your girlfriend get jealous of me though?" I asked crossing my arms. "She's not my girlfriend well she was, a long time ago but she moved clear across the country, and she never answered any of my letters so I just broke it off and she doesn't get that," he said still holding my arm. "So, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. I turned to walk away. "Jamie I love you," he said grabbing my arm once more. I turned around. "Y-you love me?" I asked. "With all my heart," he answered. My expression softened. "There's one thing about that," I said moving closer to him. "What's that?" he asked grinning. "I love you too," I said kissing him.  
  
Landon~* 'I just told her I loved her!' I thought to myself. Just then I heard Taylor call for Jamie. She broke the kiss and grabbed my hand and we went inside. "You can sit down and I'll go check on Taylor," she said running up the stairs. I sat there for about five minutes then Jamie came down. "She's fine she just wanted me to fluff her pillow and get her more Sprite," she said walking into the kitchen. "Sounds like something I would do," I said chuckling. Jamie went upstairs once more to give Taylor her Sprite then came back down stairs. "Want to watch The Ring?" she asked holding up the DVD. "Sure," I said sitting on the couch. She popped it in and sat down next to me. Every time something scary was about to happen she would grab on to my shirt, it was so cute.  
  
Jamie~* I was holding on to Landon when he started laughing. "What Mr. Carter may I ask is so amusing?" I asked looking at him. "Just the fact that this movie is scaring the crap out of you," he said still laughing. I was about to say something when I saw the little girl coming out of the T.V. I screamed and jumped on Landon. That is when he lost it completely. "Shut up Landon," I said grabbing his arm. Just then the phone rang. "I am SO not getting that!" I exclaimed. "Oh, come on Jamie," he said laughing again. He then reached for it and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. I hid behind a pillow. "Yes hang on a second," he said. He then handed me the phone. "I don't want it!" I exclaimed pushing his hand away. "It's Stacy," he said letting out a sigh. "Oh," I said taking the phone. "Jamie?" she said "I thought you didn't want to talk to Landon."  
  
"I'll tell you about that later," I said giggling. "You're talking about me I hope," Landon said coming back in the front room. "I gotta go I'll call you tonight," I said still giggling. "Okay well I gotta to too I'm meeting Nathan later." She said. "Really?" I asked quite shocked. "Yeah he asked me to the movies tonight well I gotta go I'll talk to ya tonight," she said hanging up. I then put the phone down. "Landon sor-" I stopped in mid sentence. Landon wasn't where he was sitting a minute ago. "Landon," I said getting nervous. "If you think this is scaring me you have to think again," I said getting up. I was walking into the kitchen when I heard a voice whisper, "Everyone will suffer." I stopped right where I was. "Landon this is NOT funny," I said grabbing a spatula. I had no idea what I was going to do with a spatula but hey, it was something. Just then Landon jumped ay me from behind the doorway. I screamed a blood churning scream. "Jamie, it's okay it's me," he said trying not to laugh. "You idiot," I screamed, "You scared me to death!" He started laughing hysterically. "It's not funny you brat!" I said stomping into the front room. "Hey Jamie," he said walking in after me. I turned around to pretend I was pouting. "Jamie, I'm sorry," he said putting on a hand on my shoulder. I then grinned and pounced on him. I started kissing him. Then that grew into us making out then I heard the front door open. 


	12. CHapTEr 12

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Jamie~* I heard the front door open. I quickly jumped off Landon and stood up. "Um hi mom," I said nervously.  
  
"Hello Jamie," she said eyeing Landon.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" I asked wiping off my mouth.  
  
"I'm not staying I just came home to check on Taylor and give her this soup I bought," she said walking up the stairs.  
  
"That was a close one," Landon said letting out his breath which I guess he was holding.  
  
"I'll say," I said giggling. We both sat on the couch and waited for my mother to come back downstairs. When she finally did ten minutes had passed.  
  
"Jamie could you come here for a minute?" she asked. I went over to her.  
  
"Yeah mom," I asked.  
  
"Here is some money to order pizza, Landon can stay but no funny business," she said sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am nothing will happen," I said trying not to laugh. She got some things together and left.  
  
"So did we get busted?" Landon asked walking over to me.  
  
"Nope we're clear," I said giggling.  
  
Landon~*I let my breath go. "Thank God," I said.  
  
"She just said no funny stuff," Jamie said walking into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen with her.  
  
"Wanna order pizza?" she asked leaning on the counter.  
  
"Sure," I said leaning next to her.  
  
"Okay, um will you go check on Taylor while I get the pizza?" she asked hugging me.  
  
"Okay," I said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Thanks you're such a sweetheart," she said walking over to the phone. I then walked up the stairs to Taylor's room. I knocked and waited for her to let me in.  
  
"Come in," I heard her call. I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling Taylor?" I asked.  
  
"Much better thanks Landon," she said returning to a book she was reading.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you right now?" I asked pausing at the door.  
  
"No I'm fine thanks again," she said not looking up from the book. So after that was said I left without another word. I walked back to the kitchen to see Jamie washing dishes.  
  
"Why hello there dish beauty," I said grinning. Jamie looked at me with the dirtiest look anyone could give me.  
  
"That is not funny Landon," she said splashing water at me. I laughed and pulled her close to me, and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Landon," she whispered looking deep into my eyes.  
  
"I love you more," I whispered kissing her forehead. For the next few minutes we just stood there in each others arms. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jamie called walking out of my arms.  
  
"Hello Sullivan residents," she said cheerfully. "Yes he'll be right over," she said smiling.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Your mother needs you home," Jamie said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Okay well I'll see you later or tomorrow," I said kissing her goodbye.  
  
Jamie*~ I was sad to see Landon go cause I didn't have anyone to talk to. So I got a book and started to read.  
  
About an hour or so later my dad came home. "Hey daddy!" I said not looking up from my book.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," he said kissing my cheek. He put his hat up and sat down by my feet on the couch.  
  
"Can I go out for a walk?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"I don't see why not but be careful," he said going upstairs to check on Taylor.  
  
"I will!" I said running out the door.  
  
I decided to walk around town for a little while, little did I know that would change my life forever.  
  
Landon*~ I was at home helping my mother cook dinner, my part was done so I asked if I could walk around town for about an hour. She let me so I left. I was minding my own business when Stephanie came over to me. Anyone who knows Steph knows this was bad. "What do you want?" I asked  
  
"Landon are you in love with Jamie Sullivan?" she asked whipping away tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Stephanie I love her," I said sighing.  
  
"Well Landon I love you," she said jumping on me and kissing me.  
  
Jamie*~ I was walking along when I saw Landon and Stephanie. I was going to go say hi when I saw her kiss him and it looked to me like he liked it!!! I walked closer and he still didn't let go! I felt so used. I started to cry and I ran, I wanted to leave this earth! I kept running I didn't know where I was going though.  
  
Landon*~ I saw Jamie running away out of the corner of my eye. 'Shit no!' I thought. I pushed Stephanie away and ran after her and Stephanie ran after me. It suddenly started to rain. "Jamie!" I screamed.  
  
"Landon wait forget her!" Stephanie screamed. I kept running but Jamie was just too fast.  
  
Jamie*~ I ran and ran and came to Maple Street I stood in the middle of the street and looked up at the heavens. "God!" I screamed. "Take me away from an earth that cares nothing about me!"  
  
I heard foot steps getting closer. I looked back up at the sky and dropped to my knees. "Lord take me now!" I screamed. I suddenly saw Landon getting closer to me.  
  
"Jamie look out!" he shouted running faster. I turned my head and saw two lights headed my way. I stood up and let out a blood churning scream, that was the last thing I got out before my world went black.  
  
A/N: I'll make you a deal I need at least one review before I can put up the next chapter! :P 


	13. ChApTeR 13

What if it All Made Sense  
  
Landon*~ The car came at about 55mph (it was speeding greatly.) "Jamie look out!" I shouted running faster than I thought I could. Jamie turned her head and screamed. The car hit Jamie and she went flying.  
  
"Oh, my God," Stephanie shouted, running over to her with me. I fell on my knees next to her.  
  
"Jamie, baby wake up," I said cradling her head.  
  
"Landon I.." Stephanie started to say but I cut her off.  
  
"Stephanie this is all your fault, I told you I don't like you as a girlfriend, I don't even know if I can be your friend, just do everyone a favor and leave!" I shouted at her. Her face crumpled up and she started to cry. She stood there with her face in her hands then, ran away.  
  
"Jamie please wake up, I'm sorry baby I'm so, so sorry," I said holding her closer to me. I whipped out my cell and called the ambulance. They arrived about ten minutes later. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her up in the ambulance.  
  
"Let me go, please," I begged to the EMT.  
  
"Alright kid hop in," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Thank you so much," I said sitting down grabbing Jamie's hand. I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it.  
  
'Please God, don't take her away from me, I love her, I want to grow up and marry her and then grow old together. I have never loved anyone so much, If you can do this one thing for me I will never ask for anything again, I know I haven't been the best guy in the world but I want this one thing from you.' I prayed silently.  
  
Jamie*~ I opened my eyes and saw Landon and some other man looking at me. "Landon," I said groggily. "I can't feel my legs."  
  
"Jamie," he said smiling at me. I looked down at myself and saw I was covered in blood.  
  
"Landon what happened?" I asked grabbing his hand tighter.  
  
"You were hit by a car," Landon said stroking my hair.  
  
That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.  
  
*  
  
I woke up in a white room. "Mom, Dad," I said trying to look around.  
  
"Jamie!" my mother squealed. "I was so worried!" I then saw Stacy.  
  
"Oh, Jamie!" she said hugging me. "I am so sorry," she finished starting to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault you couldn't have stopped the car," I said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yes, yes I could have, Jamie I was driving the car," She said crying harder.  
  
"What?" I asked with tears welling in my eyes. Stacy was my best friend....and she hit me!? How could she do something like this?  
  
"Jamie I'm sorry Nathan and I were drunk and I didn't see you until I was about two feet away, and I didn't know it was you until I saw Landon run over to you," she said still crying.  
  
"Stacy, how could you do something like this I know you didn't mean to hit me but what the hell were you doing going 55 in a 25 speed limit? You know you could have hit some poor little kid who liked to play in the rain! Or someone outside just watching the rain!" I shouted at her. She couldn't take it in cause she ran, like a coward. My mother and father came back in the room, I didn't know they left.  
  
"We're so sorry Jamie, we knew you both were best friends," my mother said trying to comfort me.  
  
"Mom can you call Landon I really need to talk to him," I said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I will but first the doctor needs to see you," she said letting the doctor in.  
  
"Hello Jamie my name is Doctor Jake Nicholson," he said extending his hand for me.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Now I am going to poke you in your legs I want you to tell me if you can feel it or not," he said taking out a pen (a/n: not one you write with but the other kind...you know what I mean)  
  
"Okay," I said wondering why this happened to me.  
  
He poked me, "Did you feel that?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said starting to panic.  
  
"How about that one?" he asked poking me again.  
  
"No" I said again. "Doctor Nicholson, what does that mean?"  
  
"Well Jamie," He said with a heavy sigh. "When you flew you landed in a position where your legs came back really far, and you might need a special surgery to help you to be able to walk again."  
  
I couldn't help it I broke down in front of everyone. I cried out of fear, anger, and I was just sad. "Please leave I want to be alone," I said to the doctor, crying.  
  
"Of course Jamie," he said leaving to talk to my parents. I then heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," I said with a heavy sigh. Just then Landon walked in.  
  
"Jamie, I really need to talk to you," he said sitting next to me.  
  
"Well then talk," I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Jamie, I wasn't kissing Stephanie cause I wanted to, she came on to me, and I tried to push her off and I couldn't, but when I saw you running away I just pushed with all my might, you gotta believe me, I would never hurt you," he said now on his knees.  
  
I smiled, "Landon get off the floor," I said with a laugh.  
  
"So you believe me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes I do," I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you much more," I said smiling.  
  
"That's a lot then," he said kissing me again.  
  
Just then I heard another knock. "Come in," I called. Nathan walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"Jamie, I got Stacy drunk don't break up your friendship cause she hit you with a car," he said looking at the floor.  
  
"No Nathan, No! You are not going to tell me that! It was Stacy who got Stacy drunk! I thought you guys were my friends, and do you know what else? 'That car' that she hit me with made it to where I may NEVER walk again," I shouted starting to cry.  
  
"Jamie I'm sorry," Nathan said looking back at the floor.  
  
"No, Nathan, sorry won't work this time, goodbye, forever if I can help it," I said crying harder. Nathan left sadly.  
  
I finally calmed down about a half hour later. The doctor came in and poked me for about fifteen minutes, I only felt one poke. The doctor explained that I needed an emergency surgery, if I wanted to walk again.  
  
~*Surgery Day*~  
  
"Jamie I just want you to know your mother and I are with you all the way," my dad said holing my hand.  
  
"I am too," Landon said grabbing my other one.  
  
"Tell Stacy, I want her to be here," I said looking up at Landon.  
  
"Are you sure you want that?" he asked kissing my hand.  
  
"I'm sure," I said taking a deep breath.  
  
The doctor then came in to insert the IV. A few minutes later I was feeling drowsy and finally I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Landon*~ After they took Jamie away I went to call Stacy.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey Stacy it's me Landon, I was calling to tell you that Jamie wants you down here," I heard Stacy sigh a sigh of relief. "I'll be down there in about ten minutes," she said hanging up.  
  
I then went back to the waiting area to wait with Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan.  
  
"Thank you Landon," Mrs. Sullivan said.  
  
"For what?" I asked confused.  
  
"For being there for Jamie, she really does love you, you know that don't you," she explained.  
  
"Yes I know," I said smiling. Stacy came running down the hall.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan I just wanted to tell you, I am so, so sorry I now what I did was stupid, I never wanted to hurt anyone, I'm just sorry," she said crying.  
  
Mr. Sullivan stood up. "Stacy, I can't believe you went and got drunk I'm just thankful you are not hurt," he said giving her a hug.  
  
"And that goes for me to," Mrs. Sullivan said hugging Stacy also.  
  
Stacy dried her tears and sat down next to me. We all sat in silence and waited for this horrible day to be over.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a long chapter I couldn't get to a stopping point but I think this is okay. Now review to get the next chapter...REVIEW!! 


	14. Chapter 14

What if it All Made Sense  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait I went to a Youth Meeting in Arkansas and I forgot to remind you guys, I hope you like the next of several twists in this fic. Jamie Angel  
  
Landon*~ about three hours later doctor Nicholson came out to tell us what happened. Everyone got anxious and started fidgeting. "I must say," he started. "I think the surgery went really well." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Will she walk again?" I asked.  
  
"Well we won't know until she tries it herself," he said with a smile. He then talked with Jamie's parents for a few minutes then he took them back to see her. Stacy and I got to see her after they did.  
  
"You can go first," I said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Landon," Stacy said smiling warmly at me.  
  
I waited about twenty minutes and Stacy came back. I saw that she had been crying. "She wants to see you now Landon," she said sitting down.  
  
"Thanks," I said walking back to her room.  
  
Jamie*~ Landon walked in the room and sat down by my bed. "How you feeling sweetie?" he asked stroking my hair.  
  
"I've felt better," I said trying to smile.  
  
"I bet you have," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Landon will I ever walk again?" I asked staring off into space.  
  
"The doctor said you might, you might not he won't know until you try which will be in about two weeks, because they want your legs to be well rested." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I see, so I can't try to walk for two weeks, what will I do? I'll die of boredom!" I said dramatically.  
  
"You'll think of something," he said smiling at me.  
  
"I'm not going to live through these two weeks," I said as he smiled and kissed me.  
  
*~~Two Weeks Later~~*  
  
Jamie*~ "Are you ready?" Doctor Nicholson asked as he lifted me out of the wheel chair.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a faint smile.  
  
"Okay I'm going to let go and I want to try to walk at least three steps," he said grabbing me by the waist. He let go and I put my leg forward and fell. Dr. Nicholson was quick to catch me.  
  
"Sorry about that," I said blushing.  
  
"Its okay, that was only your first time it may take a few days for you to get it down again," he said smiling.  
  
"Can I try again?" I asked with begging eyes.  
  
"Okay but when your legs start to hurt you must let me know," he said sternly. He let me go and I took a step forward and fell again. And again Dr. Nicholson was quick to catch me.  
  
"Let's call it a day I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said leading me back to me wheel chair.  
  
* Jamie*~ I was about two weeks later and I still wasn't walking. "Landon what's wrong with me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Shh, baby its okay; I know you'll walk again." He said hugging me.  
  
"Jamie the doctor is here," Stacy said walking into the room. My mother and father followed the doctor with anxious faces.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan, Jamie," He said nodding his greeting. "I ran some tests on Jamie and I found that," he paused.  
  
"What did you find?" I said grabbing Landon's hand.  
  
"Jamie, you'll never walk again, I'm sorry," he said bowing his head.  
  
"No!" I said starting to sob. Landon held me close to him. "No, no, no why!!" I said sobbing into Landon's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God!!" my father exclaimed. My mother fell onto my dad's shoulder and started to sob.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jamie," Dr. Nicholson said squeezing my shoulder. He left me and my family to be alone. I sat there and sobbed. I finally drifted off into a deep dreamless slumber.  
  
Landon*~ Never walk again?? I couldn't believe it. Jamie was so upset I thought she was going to cry to an early death. I was going over to Jamie's house to talk to Taylor, I wanted to do something special for Jamie but I needed Taylor to help.  
  
"Come on in Landon," she said when I arrived.  
  
"Thanks Taylor," I said walking into the front room.  
  
"So what brings you here," she said with a cheery smile.  
  
"Well I wanted to do something for your sister but I don't know what," I said looking at her.  
  
"Oh that's easy," she said smiling a smile that could light up a room. "She loves flowers and candy, she also likes to wear rings..some times she'll wear a necklace.........but nothing fancy," Taylor finished still smiling.  
  
We talked for a little while longer but I had some shopping to do so I left.  
  
Jamie*~ I was sitting in my wheel chair up in my room when Landon walked in. "Hey baby," he said walking in with about two boxes and something behind his back.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked glad he was here.  
  
"I got you some things to show you that I love you," he said grinning his lopsided grin. He handed me about 2 dozen roses half red and the other half white.  
  
"Oh Landon this is so sweet," I said about to cry.  
  
"But wait there's more," he said handing me a box of my favorite candy.  
  
"Landon this is too much," I said giggling.  
  
"No it's not enough," he said handing me another little box.  
  
"What is this," I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Open it," he said kneeling by my chair. I opened it and saw a beautiful little locket. On the front of it, it said LC+JS 4ever. And when I opened it I saw a picture of me and a picture of Landon on the other side.  
  
"Ohmigosh Landon this is so beautiful!" I squealed kissing him.  
  
"So you like it," he asked smiling.  
  
"Like it?? I love it" I said kissing him again.  
  
*  
  
About two hours later I was in my room alone. I decided to write a little something in my notebook. I had nothing else to do. This is what I wrote.  
  
October 18, 2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
A couple days ago I was told I will never walk again. I can't believe this is happening to me. I didn't mean for God to try to take me away, I was just angry. I wish God would take away the pain I have in my heart. I know he can but will he? Does he think I deserve a second chance? I can only pray now. But I promise you this....I will walk again, someday, I will walk again.  
  
Jamie Sullivan  
  
After I wrote that I lay down my notebook and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that. Please review!! And I want to thank you all for you wonderful reviews. I'm happy you like my fic! 


	15. Epilogue

What if it All Made Sense  
  
A/N: as you may not know this is the last chapter to my fiction, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews you don't know how much this means to me. I hope you like this last chapter. And it will be in no one's POV. Thanks Much Jamie's Angel  
  
Epilogue  
  
Nine years had passed since Jamie heard those horrible words, 'you will never walk again I'm sorry Jamie.' As Jamie sat at the park on a hill viewing a beautiful sunset she thought about what she went through, the next week after she found out she couldn't walk again, the doctor also said she wasn't able to have children. That was Jamie's dream to grow up and get married and have two beautiful kids.  
  
She sat there with her eyes closed remembering how Landon was there for her all the way. She then brought her hand to her neck and felt the chain around her neck. She remembered the day Landon gave her that locket. He cared so much for her.  
  
She also smiled remembering her sister Taylor. Taylor was her only sister, she loved her with all her heart. But two years ago cancer took her away from Jamie, the night before she died, she told Jamie that she loved her and if she had to get stuck with any sister in the world she was happy it was her. Jamie decided to stay the night in the hospital with her. When she woke up Taylor told Jamie to get their mother and father. When Jamie brought them to her, she told them how much she loved them and how much she would miss them, and she told them she would watch over them in heaven. And with the final good-bye Taylor took her last breath and closed her eyes never to be opened again.  
  
Jamie sat there wiping away tears that fell as she remembered that horrible day. Then she smiled remembering her mother and father. They were with her all the way, and still were. Jamie looked at the sun and smiled.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice. "Jamie honey we better leave before it gets too dark."  
  
"I'm coming Landon," she said rising up from the park bench. She walked over to Landon and gave him a kiss.  
  
"How's the little one doing?" he said patting her stomach.  
  
"She's doing just fine," Jamie said feeling her baby kick inside her. Landon kissed her one last time and helped Jamie into the car.  
  
"Landon I love you," she said as he buckled himself in.  
  
"I love you too sweetie," he said pulling the car out and driving away.  
  
A/N: Well that does it I'm done. I hope I didn't confuse anyone if I did tell me and I'll try to explain it as best as I can. I hope I didn't make anyone mad either, by killing Taylor off, but I thought it would be touching if I did, so please no flames. I have another idea for a fic also, it will be coming soon. And I still have one to finish "Coming Back" check it out WARNING it is long. Thanks~ Kasey 


End file.
